Vehicle seat assemblies typically include a seat, a back rest connected to the seat, a headrest, and a headrest support bar connecting the back rest with the headrest. A headrest typically includes various components that are joined together using screws. In a manufacturing setting, manually assembling headrests using various screws may require a significant amount of labor and manufacturing time. Some headrest components may be joined together by a combination of clips and screws. One manufacturing concern with the use of clips and screws is that some of the clips may not be firmly fastened. Another manufacturing concern is that an inadequate amount of torque may have been applied to the screws. Manufacturing personnel may also miss one or more screws or clips.
Some headrest components may also be joined together by a combination of welding and screws. Headrests are typically tested for compliance with various safety standards as part of the manufacturing process. If the headrests do not comply with the safety standards, they may have to be disassembled and re-assembled. Non-compliant headrests may have to be scrapped because some pieces are permanently welded together, and it may not be economically efficient to try to disassemble and re-assemble them.